Interdiction Staff
The Interdiction Staff is a runic staff used by the RCAA Riot Police division as well as the RCAA Magekiller Division. History The staff was initially developed by a group of monks during the third great mage war as a defense against Legion. It was since used legendarily by the Order of Hollow Mind. This order of monks was created as a secretive anti-magic force in the event that the magical overthrow the mundane, causing, in the eyes of the Order, "unbalance". After the Order was forced to dissolve by the Mage Council, some of these items fell into the hands of freelance mages and mage-killers, and were a massive problem from then on, acting as the go-to hunt when agents of the Council were bored. At least three were acquired by the Precantus Rebelion, and were used by several of their special operations agents. It was later adapted into a smaller baton variant for the RCAA police on Sol 3. During the Rha Kaxar War the use of these skyrocketed, due to the Kaxar lacking sufficient Biological Leylines to withstand its effects. Construction The staff is traditionally made of wood saturated in a pool of Mana, and by nature must contain a significant reservoir of energy storage. Later, it was adapted using more diverse materials such as Archsteel and Crystal Polymer. It is, depending on the user, normally around the length of their arm-span, though this is variable. The head is rectangular, and is inscribed with the incantation that allows it to function. Function While the staff is often put in the category of antimagic or stun weapon, that is not its only function. its four sided head contains a runic inscription which translates roughly as "the wolf shall consume". Each word is on a separate side, and each is bound to a certain function of the staff. the first panel (The) controls the targeting systems and aim. you can bind it to an object or target by simply touching the staff to it, or by designation pulse. the second (wolf) designates output. this controls the type of energy released, as well as quantity. the third (shall) designates configuration. it is used to control the radius and behavior of the output. when this mode is active, simple gestures will serve as instructions. for example, a simple thrust towards the bound object will designate a beam release, while spinning it horizontally will create a pulse wave. a clockwise rotation of the staff creates a loop, drawing energy from the source while releasing it at the same time. this is one way that it can be used as a stun device, as a person's Biological Leylines would not be used to the sudden and massive expansion of its circuits and go into shock. Another way to accomplish this is a simple yet brutal injection of energy directly into the target's magical circuits. this causes massive damage, often crippling the target's magic capacity permanently. If the entire contents of the staff are injected, the damage will spread beyond the leylines into other biological systems, often causing an agonizing death by over-saturation. Many mages inscribe extra runes which essentially serve as keyboard shortcuts, activating a configuration or spell using the staff instantly without the use of gestures or output modification (but still requiring a target unless one is specified) Category:Weapons Category:Mages Creation